


Curtain Call

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Crow isn't some horny teenager, just looking at Rom’s chest shouldn’t be enough to send his hormones running wild and leave him with an immediate hard-on.…should it?Worse, how is he going to leave without Rom noticing?





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'humiliation' square on my Season of Kink card - big thanks to Ldybastet for the speedy beta! :D

Crow wasn’t sure how this had happened.

Ok, maybe that wasn’t entirely accurate – of course he knew _how_, all it took was one glance at Rom’s heaving, sweat-soaked chest to remind him, but… Shouldn’t he have better control over himself by now? It wasn’t like he was some horny teenager, just looking at Rom’s chest shouldn’t be enough to send his hormones running wild and leave him with an immediate hard-on.

…should it?

The good news was, no-one had noticed yet. Good ol’ Red Tomahawk was doing a great job of keeping his embarrassing little problem covered up, even if it did sometimes bump into it a little too painfully - he just had no idea what he was going to do about it once rehearsal ended. 

Wait. Little problem? Crow mentally kicked himself. It was a big problem! Big! It wasn’t little at all, damn it!

It didn’t look like it was going to get any smaller any time soon either. Any time he looked at Rom, either because he had something to say or because he just couldn’t help himself, he felt the flush on his cheeks grow a little deeper and his trousers get tighter. Rom had been drumming hard all session, throwing himself into the practice, and Crow’s eyes couldn’t help but follow each droplet of sweat as they ran over the curves of Rom’s chest and dripped down onto his abs. It was way, way too easy to picture the same sight hovering over him in bed, pressing him down into the mattress and…

He really needed a cold shower. Immediately.

The last few notes of the session rang out. Unslinging Red Tomahawk from his shoulders and propping it up by the mike stand, Crow started slinking away as soon as it was decent. He hated leaving his beloved guitar behind, but he could come back for it later – if he didn’t take care of his li- _big_ problem right away, there’d be no way he’d be able to concentrate for the rest of the day. He almost made it, too, getting as far as the heavy curtain hanging by the stage door before a strong hand closed around his wrist.

“Something wrong, Crow?”

“H-hey, Rom. Nope. Everything’s fine. Why d’you think something’s wrong?” Crow shifted uneasily, aware he was babbling.

“Because you’ve been twitchy all session. And you left this guy behind.” Rom lifted his other hand to reveal Red Tomahawk. “So let’s try this again – what’s wrong?”

There wasn’t anywhere to run. Taking a step backwards left Crow with his back directly against the wall, leaving him sandwiched between it and Rom. Was there a good excuse he could use? If so, he couldn’t think of one. Crow’s eye flickered helplessly towards the source of his problem – hell, he was amazed Rom hadn’t spotted it yet.

“Huh. Is that all?”

_Is that all?_ Crow immediately bristled, making Rom hold up a placating hand before quickly starting to speak again.

“What I meant is, I get hard on stage all the time. No need to get embarrassed.” Rom paused, obviously taking in Crow’s flushed face, the way he was pressing himself up against the wall to create as much space between them as possible and refusing to look him directly in the eyes. “Or is there? You got something to tell me, Crow?”

Crow didn’t know where to look – Rom loomed directly over his field of vision, and everywhere Crow turned he was met with an expanse of chest, or a nipple, or an impressive bicep. He couldn’t even breathe, the air filled with Rom’s masculine scent. Was it possible to be turned on and also want to curl up into a tiny ball and die at the same time? A tiny, strangled moan escaped Crow’s lips.

Rom leaned forward, voice little more than a growl. “Better yet, why don’t you show me?”

Show him? Crow leaned to the side, glancing over Rom’s shoulder with panicked eyes to where Aion and Yaiba were still stood, deep in discussion and practicing a few riffs. The curtains provided them with a little cover, but not enough for Crow’s liking, _and_ they were right next to the exit. It was bad enough Rom had found out but if they did too…

“It’s fine, they won’t notice us.” Rom’s lips curved into a grin, showing off just a hint of fang. “Not if you’re quiet.”

The instruction sent a shiver directly down Crow’s spine. Not seeing any way of it, or maybe just not trying to, he reached down with shaking hands and fumbled with his belt, exposing his cock to the air. The flushed tip was already wet and dripping with precome – Rom let out an impressed whistle.

“I got to you that much, huh?”

“Rom, I… Can you…”

Rom shook his head, gesturing with Red Tomahawk. “No can do. I’m holding this for you, remember? Now show me.”

Hesitating for a moment, Crow quickly pulled off a glove and started to stroke. After an initial gasp of relief, the first few touches were tentative – partly out of lingering embarrassment and partly because Crow was desperately scanning Rom’s face for his reaction. He didn’t need to worry. If anything, Rom looked… hungry, staring down at Crow’s hand with an intensity that almost made it look like he wanted to pounce. It was enough to give Crow a little more confidence, gripping his cock more firmly as he stroked and biting his lip to muffle the moans that threatened to escape. 

It was almost easy to forget where they were until a sudden burst of laughter reminded Crow that they weren’t alone. His stand stuttered and stopped, and he tried to peer around Rom’s arm to see where the other two were. Had they moved? Or had they figured out what was going on and were coming to…

Rom’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Keep going.”

“But!”

“Keep. Going.” Rom’s words were harsh but his mouth surprisingly gentle as he bent down to capture Crow’s lips. His hand, the one not currently gripping Red Tomahawk, covered Crow’s, urging it to start moving again. It gave Crow the confidence he needed, letting Rom’s hand guide him, faster and faster, until he arched his back against the wall and spilled over his and Rom’s hands. 

Crow was panting hard as they pulled apart and couldn’t help but notice that Rom was sporting an even more impressive bulge. Rom wiped his hand off on his stomach and gave Crow’s shoulder a friendly punch.

“Come on, I need a shower. You too.”

Crow glanced down at the mess on his hand. “Yeah. Good idea.”

He didn’t need to ask if Rom meant together – the hungry look from earlier had never left Rom’s eyes.

“We’ll drop this guy back in the dressing room on the way.”

Red Tomahawk was finally handed back over, Crow taking it with his still-gloved hand. There was still the odd tingle of embarrassment as Rom led him off towards the showers, but… Rom said he also got hard on stage too, right?

Maybe Crow could find a way to return the favour later…


End file.
